Terran Federation
Disclaimer: This Article is based on Starship Troopers Film/TV Series Universe Canon and the Tabletop Game by Mongoose Publishing. The Terran Federation, officially known as The United Citizen Federation is a space faring sovereign state, republic-style parliamentary system of government based on Earth and its controlled colonies representing the majority of human populations in the Milky Way. History The Disorders Era of Earth Sometimes around the late period of 21st Century AD, Earth suffered from a series of catastrophic global conflict between world's superpowers.Nuclear weapons were not used due to fear of mutually assured destructions. Despite this the war still left a profound consequences to the globe and its societies. During the war, several attempted uprisings were made by intellectual elites of different nations, most notably the Revolt of the Scientists of 2126. All of these attempted coups were quelled in their respective nations. The war comes to an end with signing of the New Dehli Treaty, the treaty controlversial conditions in treatments of POWs led to a surge of disgruntled veterans worldwide. Coupled with the economic turmoils and social crisis, many governments neglected their populations and eventually fell into stage of stagnancy and decadence. Rise of the Federation The origin of what become the Federation eventually started with a populist uprising in Aberdeen,Scotland, a group of disgruntled veterans formed a political movement known as the "Aberdeen Militia" to combat against the violent gangs and restoring social orders in the city. the day of their Uprising on October 19 2132 AD is now the official Federation holiday as remembrance of the struggle. When the Militia taken the city of Aberdeen, the European Alliance declared martial law and taken military actions against the populist union. However, their growing dissident populations and demoralized military eventually resulted in massive riots and desertions, which in turn caused the EA government to collapse. With the former EA nations joined the Militia cause, a new unified political entity was formed in Europe, named itself the Federation,this started a trend of fear and paranoia worldwide as national governments eventually being ousted by their own populations in favor of joining the Militia movement. Worldwide governments attempted to suppress the Federation and other populist movements followed after around the globe. But with demoralized troops and dissatisfied populations, these efforts only slowed them down. Global superpowers also succumbed to the Militia populist movements and eventually, one by one, their governments were deposed and nations joined the Federation afterwards. The last of these superpowers, China, finally joined in 2146 shortly after the Militia supporters overthrow the Chinese government in a revolution. With the complete unification of the globe, the Federation began to established its constitutions and government. Acting as a political body of a unified Earth, it eventually renamed into Terran Federation. Soon after their formation, the Federation announces an ambitious economic recovery plan and social policies for its people, most specifically regions which were heavily affected by the aftermath of the war. Era of Discovery Within decades, the Federation began to reorganize the former defunct space programs of former Earth nations into a singular organization, Federal Stellar Authority. Their first success were made with the launch of the TFS Gallileo, the first spaceship constructed since the Disorders Era. More success in space colonization efforts eventually paid off as the FSA began to colonize the Moon, establishing the Lunar Base and the Olympus Base on Mars. During the colonization of Mars, the scientists discovered remarkable proofs of the existence of extra-terrestrial life forms. The first example being several primitive plants they discovered on the Mars surface, the second, and most remakably, an ancient alien base located beneath the Mars surface. However, the scientist crew who start to unearth the base become infected with a bio-weapon deployed by a religious extremist group. As result, the FSA have to nuke the facility to prevent a viral outbreak, thus wiping out both the virus and all the assets located in the underground base. The decision was controversial, but necessary for saving human lives over risking for scientific efforts. During this period, the discovery of Psionic powers in biology changed the perspective of the society, with the first known case of this is from a citizen named Jon Forrest, as the first documented and verified human psychic. A Special Service was established to monitor and govern the Psychic citizens of the society. With the invention of an FTL Drive patterned by a Kazakh scientist Pavel Cherenkov, the Federation began constructing its first FTL capable spaceship, the TFS Magellan. This revolutionary propulsion system was the culminations of a decades long of cost-mounting and controversial scientific research. Cherenkov Drive was later known as "Magnetic Drive". The Colonization Era The Second Bug War Relay 314 Incident 2329 AD - The Federation Shanxi Defense Fleet in the Shanxi system detonate moon E-SS-8-2b, as target practice during routine drills and at the behest of Shanxi Colonists to break open the ice moon for its water to be transported to Shanxi. During firing drills by the Black Prince's laser cannons, the moon was suddenly shattered as the primary Shanxi relay activates itself in defense from the laser fire. It is then science officer (fucks hisname) sends a probe to the relay without authorization and the relay sends it away. However, the standard relay patrol group, lead by the Turian Cruiser THS Vanker with its escort frigates, in a one in a million occurrence find the lone Federation scout corvette and initially thought they were pirates, and try to stop them from escaping through local relay. The Terran corvette, alerted by the sudden appearance of the Turian cruiser and its escorts, attempted to flee back through the relay. However it had drifted significantly from the relay while it was taking readings and was quickly being outpaced by the much faster frigates so it fired a warning shot. Unfortunately standard hierarchy procedure when buzzing opponent ships is to tightly group themselves for shock and awe. The warning shot missed the prow of the leading frigate by meters and hit the trailing frigate killing the pilot and co pilot and exposing the command deck to hard vacuum killing the navigator with extreme burns to 90% of his body, but mercifully the atmosphere shield enabled before the rest of the command crew succumbed to vacuum's cold embrace. The First Contact with the Turians was then disrupted by the Petolemaic invasion of Shanxi, the first human world near the border with Citadel Space. Commodore Erica Chavez retreated alongside the Turian fleet and managed to convinced the Turians command to assist the Federation in saving the colony from enslavement. She would lead the fleet in battle against the Skinnies a few days later, the turian fleet dropping their soldiers on Shanxi and relieving the colony from the remnants of the Skinnie forces. Their coordination with the defending Terran military units enabled great tactical success in driving out the Skinnie raiders of Shanxi with only minor losses after brutal close combat fighting. The Turian Hierachy by this point had officially informed the council of their first contact and wished to join the Federation in their retaliation campaign against the Petolemaics. The Council, who learned about the first contact incident, offered a warm welcome to the Terran Federation, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity. Petolemaiac War The Third Bug War Government and Colonial Administration The Federal Council is the ruling body of the Federation Government, based in Geneva, Switzerland.The Governor Prime is the head of state and head of government of the U.C.F, who directs the executive branch of the federal government and oversees the majority of civilian affairs within the Federation. Federal Colonies were allowed to have a certain degree of autonomy and elect a regional Governor determined by population size. Each colony is free to pursue its own political agenda and have distinct jurisdiction system based of old Earth, this is allowed as long as it does not violate the interests of the wider Federation or Federal laws. Society The people of the Terran Federation are made up of either "Citizens" or "Civilians". Everyone is born a "Civilian", and at age 18 every "Civilian" has the right to enroll for a minimum 2 year, maximum 20 year term of "Federal Service". In theory a completed term of Federal Service ensures a "Citizen" is willing to put the needs of the community before their own personal well-being. This is because Federal Service is tough and dangerous (by design). It can involve joining the Military, being a Human guinea pig, testing survival equipment, or backbreaking Manual Labour. The more dangerous or difficult the task, the shorter the term of service will often be. The Federation makes it quite easy to quit a term of service before completion (even during war time), but once someone has quit they are never allowed to enroll again. This is to ensure that all volunteers are dedicated, whilst also discouraging people from leaving. The opportunity is open to everyone able-bodied or not. A Doctor giving a medical lecture to perspective Citizens once said, "if you came in here in a wheelchair and blind in both eyes, and were silly enough to insist on enrolling, we will find you something silly to match. Counting the fuzz on a caterpillar by touch, maybe." The only way you can not join is if a psychiatrist decides you cannot understand the oath. The CAE, or Civilian Aptitude Exam, is a rigorous and long series of physical, written, and oral examinations to determine the skills, fitness, and capabilities of a civilian. It is nearly impossible to "Fail" the test, with only he psychiatric portion failable if the person is deemed mentally incapable of upholding or understanding the oath. Doing well on the test allows one to influence where they can be assigned, doing poorly or having only narrow fields of capability limits ones options, however, there is always something of value in everyone, even if that value is mopping up the floor, or counting the legs on a caterpillar. "Civilians" are neither discriminated against, nor deprived of legal rights other than that of the ballot, only after completing a term of Federal Service, "Civilians" then become "Citizens" and gain the right to vote. Citizens are however highly respected, and after completion of service come out with a full college education, resources, and contacts. All Citizens are trained and educated, required to have a good understanding of history, and to maintain a level of physical fitness suitable for military service if possible. All Citizens, regardless of occupation or job while in service are expected to rejoin and serve in the military if called upon in times of extreme crisis. Economy The Terran Federation economy is a mix between state owned corporations and vying independent organizations, with the majority of weapon and research companies state owned or state funded. For example Morita Arms Company has been state owned since the formation of the Federation, while Terran Shipyards despite the name is privately owned and controlled. Despite this however, most of the economy is a free-market with largely Laisses Faire attitude towards the matter except regarding trusts and monopolies. Federal laws clearly state harsh punishments for either purposeful or accidental oligarchy or monopoly up to and including treason. Despite this, opportunities still exists which focus mainly on civilian industries in Terran society. The Federation economy is smaller compared to the other three major space-faring powers in Citadel space. But because of its insular nature, the Terran economy is entirely self subsisting, and while smaller, it allows it to be much more flexible and adaptable to wartime conditions compared to the other major powers, with an efficient state-owned economic system fueling the defense industry during the three Bug Wars. Many have pointed out the uncanny resemblances of the Federation economic policy to the Batarian Hegemony. Both being largely State-owned economy system, however, despite the Hegemony Propaganda boast about itself, the Batarian planned economy lacks a large scale free-market, and is easily riddled with corruption and unproductive workers. On the other hand, the Federation's economy, which has always been leaned towards a "sudden war" policy, is entirely capable of self-sufficiency as well as being capable of removing corruption and unproductive workers on a much more intimate level. It is perhaps because of the Federation using perspective citizens as its main workforce for its state-owned industries, these highly motivated and driven individuals often serve up to a decade or more on the workforce earning citizenship, with the guarantee that afterwards they can get a highly lucrative contract for a more permanent position in these industries, with a bottom up promotion practice of promoting hard working and skilled persons inspiring others to give their all, every corporate worker started from the bottom and worked their way up. Where as previous corporate stagnation resulted in a grossly top heavy organizations with poor morals and even poorer working practices. Its a common joke among Terran workers, "Slack off and you can get terminated, embezzle and you can get 'terminated'." Military See full article: Terran Federation Space Fleet and Terran Federation Army The Federal Armed Services (FAS) is the umbrella name of the primary defense force and military operations branch of the Terran Federation. It is used in times of both peace and war, and is one of the many paths used by civilians to gain franchise and become Citizens through serving for a term of service no less than two years. The FAS consists of the Federal Army, Fleet, and Military Intelligence operational units and is considered the backbone of the Federation, defending its borders, protecting trade routes and invading enemy territory. The Federation Army is the ground force of the Terran Federation and is a purely volunteer (like all Federation Service branches), paternalistic military organization. The two major sections of the Federation army are the Mobile Infantry, and the K-9 Corps, which are independent but work in conjunction with each other. The Army is transported throughout the galaxy by the Navy in various sized transports ranging from a corvette, which houses a single platoon, to regimental transports which house up to six platoons. The M.I. prefers the smaller, "speedier" corvettes because of the operational pliability they offer, and the harsh lessons learned in the First Klendathu Invasion. This provides the ability to conduct concurrent and/or consecutive raid-type missions over a large area of operation and on many planets or systems as opposed to larger set-piece battles or invasions in a more concentrated manner. The Space Navy refers to all Terran Federation forces based in outer space on board spaceships. The Fleet is numbering at 12 Fleets, ranging in size from 1,000 to 10,000 ship, with the 14th Fleet under construction currently. Flight training in the Navy lasts roughly as long as Mobile Infantry boot camp. Those with exceptionally high marks are assigned as pilots for Corvette Transports or F-76 Thunderbolts. Those who do not score as high are assigned to the many other roles on the ships, such as engineering, maintenance, and weapons systems. The Fleet is also the aerospace warfare service branch of the United Citizen Federation, serving as an air force and as a space armada. Federation Marine Corps is the Naval Infantry branch of the Fleet assigned to defend Fleet ships and installations. They carry the same standard issue weapons as the Mobile Infantry, and well as maintaining the same Rank structure, however unlike the M.I. the Marine Corps goes under the command of Fleet. Namesake The term "Terran" is often used to refers to humans who originated from the Terran Federation. This spawning of this term dates back to the formation of the Aberdeen Militia, in several patriotic propaganda songs, is actually a more recent term, first entering popular usage in 2260 by the movie "The First Citizens", a dramatization of the Aberdeen Militia's creation and war against the gangs and criminals of the city. Its theme, "March of the Terrans", gained popularity across the Federation as the movie was considered a smashing success. It proved so popular that it spawned a revival in interest in the roots of the Federation, and the term "Terran" was starting to be used in replacement of the persons world of origin as a sign of loyalty to the ideals of the Federation. Being "Terran" is seen as a type of ethnicity among humans, anyone can become "Terran", whether human or not, and has no real connotations other than being a civilian or citizen of the Terran Federation. The title is not universal to all humans however. Colonial secessionists, outlaws, and traitors often revile the term, or are reviled for using it, and refer to themselves simply as humans, or of their colony of origin. However despite their insistence, most species still refer to humans species in general as Terran, due to the fact that the Terran Federation is the officially recognized political entity that represents the human populations in the Galaxy. A good example of humans who aren't Terrans are humans of the System Alliance, many humans born on those worlds are not considered Terrans as they've never set foot in Federal space nor seen Earth or the coreworlds. There is a popular Cruise-ship tour of the core words and Earth in the Systems Alliance for humans looking to reconnect with the homeworld. Category:Factions Category:Humans Category:Terran Federation